headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds
| platforms = Nintendo GameCube Sony PlayStation 2 Xbox | release date = August 27th, 2003 (NA) October 24th, 2003 (PAL} | preceded by = Buffy the Vampire Slayer (VG) | followed by = Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Sacrifice (VG) }} Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds is a 2003 video game and the fourth video game based on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise. It is the first multiplatform game in the franchise as well as the first game in the franchise to allow players to control characters other than Buffy Summers and also the first game in the franchise to feature a fully developed multiplayer mode; additional players had a limited ability to interact in a hidden debugging mode in the previous title: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Setting The story is set during the fifth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Due to certain plot points mentioned and character styles, the game takes place some time after "Forever" (since Joyce's grave is seen), but before "Tough Love" (since Tara has not been driven insane by Glory), presumably in-between "Intervention" and "Tough Love" (since Spike is on more-or-less friendly terms with the Scooby Gang). The game also includes many references to previous episodes of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, including Faith being in jail and Giles' days as Ripper. The game extends an idea from a previous game: that of bringing back dead characters (the Master returned in a previous game), by bringing back Sid the Dummy, Kakistos and Anya's former demon self, Anyanka. Plot Buffy discovers that Ethan Rayne is at the center of a great struggle with the First, literally the first incarnation of evil the world has ever known. She and the gang must face an undead army of vampires, zombies, and demons to keep these nefarious villains from casting the world into permanent darkness. The plot involves different alternate realities bleeding into Buffy's own reality, leading to the reappearance of deceased enemies and the appearance of evil versions of allies. Playable characters * Buffy Summers (Levels 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 11 and 12 only) * Xander Harris (Levels 1, 3 and 7 only) * Willow Rosenberg (Levels 1, 3 and 10 only) * Spike (Levels 1 and 9 only) * Faith Lehane (Level 8 only) * Sid the Dummy (Level 6 only) Voice Cast Levels There are 12 levels in the game: *"Magic Box" *"Cemetery" *"Blood Factory" *"Magic Box Revisited" *"Downtown Sunnydale" *"Sunnydale Hospital" *"High School" *"Old Quarry" *"The Initiative" *"Sunnydale Mall" *"Sunnydale Zoo" *"The First's Lair" Notes & Trivia * Kakistos first appeared in the season three episode, "Faith, Hope & Trick" of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Sid the Dummy was first introduced in "The Puppet Show" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Quotes * Spike: Night all. Next time you're having a party like this one, leave me off the invite list, yeah. .... * Spike: I'm a knight in bloody armor. .... * Buffy Summers: Giles? * Rupert Giles: Please. Make it Ripper. * Buffy Summers: Crap. * Rupert Giles: Ooh, yes? You're shocked, are you? Look at you. Useless little tart, all the gifts of power the Slayer offers the best you can do is the hurt little puppy dog eyes? * Buffy Summers: No. This isn't you. This is alternate reality Giles. * Rupert Giles: Right, well, your Giles is a prat, always talking like he's got an apple up his arse. * Buffy Summers: All right, Ripper. Bring it on! .... * Faith Lehane: You did it, B. Thanks for the ringside seat. * Xander Harris: So what now? How do we get back? * Willow Rosenberg: It will happen on its own. I can... I can feel this place unraveling. * Buffy Summers: What about you, Sid? What happens now? * Sid the Dummy: Now? Now I get to rest, at last. I've heard it said Heaven's different for everyone. For me it's gonna involve cards, babes and whiskey. Maybe I'll try to look up that doll Cassandra when I get there. Fella like me could show a girl like that a real good time. * Buffy Summers: I bet you could, Sid. I bet you could. See also External Links * * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds at Wikipedia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds at the Buffyverse Wiki Category:Video games Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer video games Category:2003/Video games Category:Video games with witches Category:Video games with vampires Category:Video games with zombies Category:Eurocom Entertainment Software Category:Vivendi Universal Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Sony PlayStation 2 Category:Xbox Category:Jeremy Roberts